


Sleeping Curse

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: A kiss from a beautiful Savior...





	Sleeping Curse

“Is she dead?”

Emma looked up. Her parents stood in the door opening of Gold’s shop. Snow had a hand over her mouth and Charming had an arm around his wife.

Y/N was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. Limp. Emma sat on the floor next to her, stroking her hair.

“I think Gold put her under a sleeping curse,” Emma said softly.

“Poor Y/N,” Snow said, walking over to Emma. She put an hand on the shoulder of her daughter, to support her.

Regina also came in, frowning. “Why did Gold put her under a sleeping curse?”

“I don’t know… she said she knew a secret of him and she was going to confront him about it. I don’t think it went well,” Emma said. The girl looked pale. 

Sleeping forever.

“Well, then we all know what you have to do, Emma,” Regina said. When everyone frowned at her she rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, nobody noticed Swan making eyes at L/N?” Regina asked, irritated, “Emma needs to kiss her. A true love’s kiss will wake her.”

“I am not in love with Y/N! We’re just friends,” Emma lied. Regina rolled her eyes once again and even Snow looked sceptical.

“Just try, Emma,” Charming said, smiling encouragingly at his daughter.

Emma sighed and looked down at her best friend. Y/N looked so peaceful and Emma leaned in, pressing her lips against Y/N’s softly. Her lips tingled and it felt nothing like the other kisses she had in her life.

Y/N tensed up beneath her, gasping for air. Emma pulled away, a bit shocked.

“It worked!” Snow exclaimed happily.

Y/N touched her lips. “Can somebody tell me what the hell just happened?”


End file.
